Laitheran
Laitheran (Pronounced Lay-Ther-In) is the world that each roleplay is set in on Domains of the Realms. It's an expansive world and has a total of ten continents that'll continually be added upon. Laitheran is made up of many biomes, climates, and natural structures and is a world full of natural resources. Overall, Laitheran has about eight oceans and many more mountain ranges, islands, forests, etc. However, much of Laitheran was destroyed during the Conquests of the Almighty, but it gradually recovered as the world progressed through the Medieval Era and one-third of the Industrial Era. At first, Laitheran was the home of the Humans, but other races arrived after the Conquests of the Almighty. Races born out of the mutations of humans, as well as migration from different Realms, settled on the terrain of Laitheran and established communities. Over time, these new races became comparable to humans in terms of population and declared Laitheran their home. From that point on, Laitheran was divided culturally, ethnically, and religiously. Description One whole day on Laitheran lasts for about approximately thirty hours, and an entire year takes about 350 days. Laitheran possesses about ten continents, Heit, Terusia, Hyre, Elyria, Sal, Ephios, Alyshia, Heshen, Arcania, and Prandora. These continents are all full of their own climates, natural structures, and cultures. The continents of Elyria, Prandora, Heshen, and Arcania come together to form one supercontinent and are all connected. Heshen is in the south, Prandora in the east, Elyria in the north, and Arcania in the west. Heit, Hyre, Alyshia, Terusia, Sal, and Ephios are all disconnected from this supercontinent and are surrounded by bodies of water (This doesn't include Alyshia, since to the south of it is miles upon miles of uninhabitable tundra and glaciers). Laitheran's sea is made up of eight oceans, the Sea of Harbus, the Gurik Ocean, the Knufenn Ocean, the Sea of Gyx, the Rishian Bay, the Jinorc Ocean, the Catos Ocean, and the Sea of Ork. In regards to astrological information, Laitheran has one moon, Arditis, and one sun, Vania. History of Laitheran The history of Laitheran is divided between BC (Before Conquests) and AC (After Conquests). Most events in Laitheran take place after the Conquests. Pre-Conquests Laitheran | ??? BC - 1 BC Before the Conquests of the Almighty, Laitheran was populated by Humans, and not by any other race. By the time of the Conquests, Humanity, as a people of multiple cultural, technological, and religious backgrounds, were at the point of the Early Middle Ages. They populated only Heshen, Prandora, Elyria, and Arcania, all other areas were unknown to them. Not much else is known about Laitheran before the Conquests, but it is known that the world was divided between dozens of kingdoms that were made up of Humans. Historical documents, monuments, important buildings, etc., were all destroyed during the Conquests. All that remains of the world before the Conquests is ruins, oral sayings, and humanity itself. The Conquests of the Almighty | 1 BC - 1 AC The Seven Seraph appeared abruptly and hastily. They appeared in an area known as Seraphs’ Peaks, although it was known as a different name before the Seven Seraphs initially appeared. It was here where the Seven Seraph’s had their first battle; it was also in this battle where they showed off their prowess and ferocity to the humans of Laitheran for the first time. Their powers were nothing like the people of Laitheran had ever seen, let alone their arcane powers. When the Seven Seraphs first appeared, they emerged in their Seraph form, but as the Conquests progressed, they all transformed into humanoid beings to properly communicate with their followers. After the Seven Seraph’s first battle, known as the Gods’ Awakening, Seraphs’ Peaks was left in ruin and desolation. Any surrounding towns and cities were decimated and destroyed, even those who began to worship the Seven Seraphs. After Gods’ Awakening, the Seven Seraphs branched out farther into Laitheran and began to take over their territory, all the while bringing down any kingdom that stood in their way. No one was freed from their wrath, as humanity lost most of its population in Laitheran within the first few months of the Conquests. The only Seven Seraph that was lenient with the humans of Laitheran was Lazarus, who would later lead a group of humans out of harm’s way during the middle of the Conquests. Even with the Conquests raging, many humans began to worship the Seven Seraphs. Worshippers of different members of the Seven Seraphs fought each other, and their dominion was considered the Seven Seraph’s territories (Keep in mind not all of their regions were populated by their worshippers). The Goddess of the Domain of Twilight, Umbra, occupied the continent of Elyria, the God of the Domain of Wrath, Cernus, occupied Arcania, the God of the Domain of Essence, Aines, and the Goddess of Transmutation, Ara, conquered the continent of Prandora (Aines was in the east and Ara in the west). The continent of Heshen was divided between the God of the Domain of Being, Lazarus, and the God of the Domain of Pestilence, Pestis (Lazarus was in the north while Pestis is in the south). Omnis, the God of the Domain of Conjuration, was in Heit and Sal. The continent of Terusia would later be integrated into Lazarus’ territory, while the continent of Alyshia was integrated into Pestis’ domain. Hyre was divided between Lazarus, Omnis, and Cernus. The Beginning of the Conquests | 1 BC - 1 BC After the Gods’ Awakening, the Seven Seraphs branched out to the other continents and began to conquer territory belonging to the various human kingdoms. In the following months, the Seven Seraphs resumed attacking each other. During this period of total war, their territories constantly fluctuated between themselves. Thousands to millions of humans died, and they swiftly came closer and closer to extinction. However, an intervention was made by the God of the Domain of Being, Lazarus. He spoke to one of the last cities of humans within his territory and offered salvation. Every other city was devastated by the other Seven Seraphs, but Lazarus was lenient. With Lazarus’ guidance, the inhabitants of the city were ordered to pack their bags and head toward the coast. Many of the humans didn’t trust Lazarus, and either stayed or transferred northward. These humans would later establish colonies all across the supercontinent, but they scarce the very least. Lazarus’ followers obeyed and began to worship him. They became known as Lazarians, and Lazarus led them personally through dangerous lands during the Conquests. They eventually reached the coast (Zektra in Medieval Era), and by using his infinite potential in the Domain of Being, Lazarus built an enormous fleet for the humans. They sailed eastward, and eventually landed at Terusia and established the first colony. The humans became known as Terusians and remained unharmed for the remaining of the Conquests of the Almighty. An attempt to destroy the Terusians was made by Pestis, the God of the Domain of Pestilence, well into the Conquests. However, Lazarus fought back Pestis and his worshippers, in which he showed the Terusians the true extent of his power, as well as his willingness to protect them. This conflict would be the spark to Lazarus’ and Pestis’ rivalry between each other. More battles between the two would be fought in Heshen, but neither would be able to defeat the other. The Conquest Rages On | 1 BC - 1 AC In the north of Laitheran, the other Seven Seraphs fought. Intense destruction and conflict came from these engagements, and the worshippers of the Seven Seraphs were drawn out and nearly exterminated. Their territories continued to change rapidly, as none of the Seven Seraphs were able to completely kill one another in their “minor” skirmishes and major encounters. So, some of the Seven Seraphs expanded their dominion over unclaimed lands. Pestis stretched his plagued hand over to Alyshia and occupied it, while Omnis, Lazarus, and Cernus split up Hyre between each other. By now, all of Laitheran was under the direct control of the Seven Seraphs or their followers. During this time of total war, the Seven Seraphs developed a vehement hatred for their fellow Seraphs. It was also during this time that Laitheran’s one and only “artificial” mountain range was created, the Ash Mountains, by Umbra, the Goddess of the Domain of Twilight. These struggles, as well as others, started in the other Realms, began or continued the rivalries between the Seven Seraphs and their followers. This period in the Conquests completely revamped Laitheran into a war-torn world, one that would later recover into many different communities and races. Inevitably, it was clear to the Seven Seraphs that they’d have to use up what remained of their powers to defeat each other, and the Seven Seraphs needed to have a last battle to decide which is the strongest. This final battle, known as the Seraph’s Beckoning, was the most destructive battle to occur on Laitheran. Seraph's Beckoning | 1 AC As the Conquests of the Almighty neared its end, the Seven Seraphs fought one last time before they became dormant. Seraph’s Beckoning began shortly after, in which the Seven Seraphs battled for control over Laitheran. Seraph’s Beckoning ended in a stalemate between the Seven Seraphs and bogged down them so much that they became dormant. At first, the Seven Seraphs fought in their physical forms. These forms would become decimated and butchered as the battle raged, and the Seven Seraphs converted back into their Seraph forms for the remainder of the fight. Using the last of their energy, the Seven Seraphs discharged what remained of their power toward each other, causing Laitheran’s most desolating attack. A large portion of Seraph’s Peak was blown away, and Laitheran’s first and most massive Magical Rift appeared. Resonant magical energy would be dispersed to the rest of Laitheran after Seraph’s Beckoning, as a result of the enormous energy used during the Beckoning. This resonant magical energy would have adverse and positive effects on the humans of Laitheran. While it did mutate many of them into different beings, the magical energy resulted in the birthing of many Magical Rifts, in which many ordinary Seraphs began to dispense from; this would be the birth of magic in Laitheran, for the sentients at least. Several portals between the realms also appeared, which linked Laitheran with other worlds. Many new species crossed over into Laitheran from these portals and established colonies. These new species of people were known different names and were notably different from each other. Laitheran’s new colonists were the Ina’che, the Tonir, the Krurx, and the Nejigans.